1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic books and in particular to an electronic child's book that is self-reading when a child touches one of a plurality of illuminated lights in sequence, each light representing groups of particular indicia such as words, alphabet, musical notes, or a series of grouped elements such animals, birds, fish and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different types of electronic books and cards existing in the marketplace today. Some of these books are activated when the book is opened to automatically cause predetermined events to occur.
There is a need in the market today for a book that can be self-reading for a child and operated by the child in a simple and reliable manner. This would enable a child, when the parent is occupied or at work, to select a book and, in a simple manner, cause the book itself to read the stories therein to the child.